Will Schuester
William Schuester, comunemente noto come Will o signor Shue, è un personaggio principale in Glee. Egli è l'insegnante del glee club del William McKinley High School, che chiama Nuove Direzioni dopo Sandy Ryerson viene licenziato. Will era l'insegnante di spagnolo fino alla terza stagione, nell episodio L'insegnante di spagnolo, dove ha dato David Martinez la sua posizione a causa della scarsa conoscenza di Will dello spagnolo. Ha preso poi una posizione come insegnante di storia. Era sposato con Terri Del Monico nella prima stagione, ma hanno divorziato dopo che ha scoperto che Terri ha mentito sulla sua gravidanza. Attualmente è sposato e vive con la consulente del McKinley High, Emma Pillsbury come mostrato in Tutto o niente. Recentemente, ha ottenuto un nuovo lavoro sul pannello di Nastro Azzurro per l'Istruzione Arti, e ha lasciato Finn Hudson come responsabile delle Nuove Direzioni, mentre lui era via. In Come nei film, è tornato ad allenare nuovamente le Nuove Direzioni. Egli è interpretato dall'attore e musicista, Matthew Morrison. Episodi Prima Stagione Voci fuori dal coro Dopo che Sandy Rierson, il coach del glee club, viene licenziato Will si offre come direttore del Glee Club, a cui da il nome "Nuove Direzioni". Will è sposato con Terri Schuester, conosciuta al liceo, dalla quale aspetta un bambino. Acafellas Schuester crea un gruppo musicale coinvolgendo alcuni colleghi, che viene chiamato "Acafellas". Al gruppo appartengono originariamente Ken Tanaka, l'allenatore di football della scuola; l'insegnante di falegnameria ed un dipendente della moglie. Il progetto fallirà però dopo poco. La televendita Will scopre che sua moglie non è incinta, ma che lo stava ingannando per non essere lasciata. La bugia viene però smascherata e porta al divorzio tra i due. Nel mentre, Will scopre un feeling sempre maggiore con la collega Emma, consulente scolastica della quale si innamora. Continua a sognare Nell'episodio un suo vecchio compagno di scuola, Bryan Ryan, deciderà di tagliare i fondi del Glee club, in qualità di nuovo membro del consiglio scolastico. Will cercherà di convincere l'amico dell'importanza del Club e scoprirà che Ryan è semplicemente deluso per non essere riuscito a realizzare i suoi sogni di successo liceali. Quando i due uomini faranno i provini per la rappresentazione locale dello spettacolo teatrale "Les Miz", Will otterà la parte da protagonista e la cederà a Ryan, a patto che lui non elimini il Glee Club. Seconda Stagione The Rocky Horror Glee Show Nella seconda stagione Will tenterà di riconquistare Emma, nonostante lei sia dapprima solo impegnata, poi ufficialmente fidanzata con il dentista Carl, ma tutti i suoi tentativi sembrano cadere nel vuoto. Il primo bacio Shannon Beiste gli confida di non aver mai baciato nessuno, e l'uomo "porrà rimedio" a questo. Il bacio non avrà però ripercussione sulla vita sentimentale dei due, infatti resteranno solo ottimi amici. La notte dei negletti La sua relazione con Holly Holiday si conclude di comune accordo sia perché la vita "da impegnata" terrorizza la donna (che deciderà di accettare una proposta di lavoro a Cleveland), sia perché Will è ancora innamorato di Emma, che nel frattempo ha divorziato da Carl. Terza Stagione Il pianoforte viola Sono un unicorno La F asiatica Esprimi un desiderio La prima volta La guerra dei Glee Club Le elezioni Crescere Uno straordinario Natale Sì/No Michael L'insegnante di spagnolo Cuore Sto arrivando Il fratellone Saturday Night Glee-ver Addio, Whitney L'occasione di una vita L'ultimo ballo Il fattore Unique Le Nazionali Quarta Stagione La nuova Rachel Britney 2.0 Cambio di look Fine di una storia Il ruolo adatto Glease Il miracolo di Natale Lo voglio Come nei film In una sequenza anni 60 velata in bianco e nero Emma e Will cantano il duetto You're All the World to Me in un mondo dove la legge di gravità è stravolta. Sul più bello, Will si sveglia di soprassalto, realizzando di aver semplicemente sognato dopo che si era addormentato con la televisione accesa. Emma si trova a casa di sua sorella e mentre è stesa sul letto che rimugina su quanto è accaduto sente una canzone provenire da fuori e incuriosita si avvicina alla finestra. Fuori c'è Will che alza lo stereo(proprio come John Cusack nel film) mentre canta In Your Eyesaiutato dai ragazzi delle Nuove Direzioni . Finita la serenata Emma scende e parla con Will. Si chiariscono su ciò che è successo il giorno del mancato matrimonio, lei confessa di non aver riconosciuto più granché l'uomo che stava per sposare dopo la sua campagna a Washington DC e di essersi spaventata. Will, come ultima spiagga, suggerisce di ricominciare a conoscersi da zero, partendo con un appuntamento al cinema di venerdì sera. Faida Passioni segrete Colpo al cuore Originale Luci sul passato Wonder-ful Tutto o niente Relazioni Terri Del Monico :Articolo Principale:Relazione Terri-Will Emma Pillsbury :Articolo Principale:Relazione Emma-Will Holly Holliday :Articolo Principale:Relazione Holly-Will Shelby Corcoran :Articolo Principale:Relazione Shelby-Will Shannon Beiste :Articolo Principale:Relazione Shannon-Will Canzoni Assoli Prima Stagione: Leaving on a Jet Plain.png|Leaving on a Jet Plane (Voci fuori dal coro)|link=Leaving on a Jet Plane Thong Song.png|Thong Song (L'unione imperfetta)|link=Thong Song Don't Stand So Close to Me- Young Girl.png|Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl (Canzoni d'amore)|link=Don't Stand So Close to Me/Young Girl Hello Again.png|Hello Again (Hell-O)|link=Hello Again Tell Me Something Good.png|Tell Me Something Good (Anima e rabbia)|link=Tell Me Something Good Seconda Stagione: Sway.png|Sway (Furt)|link=Sway Still got Tonight.png|Still Got Tonight (New York)|link=Still Got Tonight Terza Stagione: A Little Less Conversation.png|A Little Less Conversation (L'insegnante di spagnolo)|link=A Little Less Conversation Forever Young.png|Forever Young (Il giorno del diploma)|link=Forever Young Duetti Prima Stagione: Alone2.png|Alone (April Rhodes) (Un grande ritorno)|link=Alone Endless Love.png|Endless Love (Rachel) (Canzoni d'amore)|link=Endless Love Fire.png|Fire (April Rhodes) (Casa)|link=Fire One Less Bell to Answer-A House Is Not a Home.png|One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home (April Rhodes) (Casa)|link=One Less Bell to Answer/A House Is Not a Home Piano Man.png|Piano Man (Bryan Ryan) (Continua a sognare)|link=Piano Man Dream On.png|Dream On (Bryan Ryan) (Continua a sognare)|link=Dream On Over The Rainbow.png|Over The Rainbow (Puck) (Le regionali)|link=Over The Rainbow Seconda Stagione: Make 'Em Laugh.png|Make 'Em Laugh (Mike) (La supplente)|link=Make 'Em Laugh One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer.png|One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer (Shannon Beiste) (Per un bicchiere di troppo)|link=One Bourbon, One Scotch, One Beer Kiss tango.png|Kiss (Holly Holliday) (Sexy)|link=Kiss Dreams.png|Dreams (April Rhodes) (Pettegolezzi)|link=Dreams Nice To Meet You. Have I Slept With You.png|Nice to Meet You, Have I Slept with You? (April Rhodes) (Pettegolezzi)|link=Nice to Meet You, Have I Slept with You? Terza Stagione: You and I-You and I.png|You and I/You and I (Shelby) (La guerra dei Glee Club)|link=You and I/You and I Quarta Stagione: You're All The World To Me.png|You're All The World To Me (Emma) (Come nei film)|link=You're All The World To Me Bye, Bye, Bye- I Want It That Way.png|Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way (Finn) (Faida)|link=Bye Bye Bye/I Want It That Way Assoli(in numeri di gruppo) Curiosità *Will ama la musica del 1980 e la sua canzone preferita è Bust a Move (L'unione imperfetta). *Nel flashback in Continua a sognare, Will è mostrato vestendo bretelle. *E' costantemente ridicolizzato da Sue per i suo spessi capelli ricci, ma nel proprio intimo lei è gelosa perché ha tinto i suoi capelli con agenti sbiancanti da bambina ed è stata costretta a farseli tagliare corti (Come Madonna). *Suona la chitarra e l'ukulele, e sa anche suonare il pianoforte un pò. *Visita l'ospedale locale una volta al mese per cantare con i bambini nel reparto di oncologia infantile. *Will mangia sempre un biscotto con il suo pranzo (il suo preferito è quello con gocce di cioccolato). *Il suo film preferito è "Cantando sotto la pioggia" del 1952 (La supplente). *Will ha paura dei pidocchi. *E' un "alcolista arrapato" (Per un bicchiere di troppo). *Will è di discendenza tedesca. *Nella scuola superiore, si è vestito come Kurt Cobain per un anno intero (Teatralità). *Will ha un ripostiglio pieno di gilè. *Will è l'unico adulto che ha mai preso una granita in faccia nella serie (gli è stata data un mucchio di granita in faccia dal glee club in L'unione imperfetta). *Si è diplomato alla William McKinley High School nel 1994. Citazioni :Articolo Principale:Citazioni Will Navigazione Categoria:Personaggi Categoria:Personaggi Principali Categoria:Membri delle Nuove Direzioni Categoria:Insegnanti Categoria:Studenti Liceo McKinley Categoria:Membri Acafellas Categoria:Eterosessuale Categoria:Docenti liceo McKinley